


Promise of a liftime

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: ObiKaka weeks 2019 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi gives him the best gift ever, M/M, Obito's birthday, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: Obito doesn't celebrate his birthday.Kakashi wants to change that.





	Promise of a liftime

Kakashi wanted to change something.

Obito never celebrated his birthday.

_That_ , was what Kakashi wanted to change.

 

* * *

“Why not?” Kakashi asked, one week before Obito’s birthday.

Obito shrugged. “Because there’s nothing to celebrate.”

Kakashi pouted. He’ll just have to give him something worth celebrating then.

 

* * *

 

 

“Rin, remember to record everything.”

“I know, Kakashi, I know. You told me at least one hundred times,” Rin said, clearly exasperated.

“Are you sure he’ll like it?”

“I’m sure Obito will like it.”

“What if I’m asking too soon?”

“You’ve dating for two years now. It’s not too soon.”

“ _What if he says no??_ ”

“Kami, Kakashi, he won’t!”

 

* * *

 

 

Coming February 10th, Kakashi took Obito on a date. They went to eat lunch to a fancy restaurant and then they went on a walk to the park. 

Simple really.

Then, they met their friends. Anko, Gai, Asuma, Genma, Rin, Kurenai, Hayate, Yugao, they all met at the park, at around five. Kakashi needed support, okay? Because what if what he was about to do went horribly wrong??? He was also sure Minato and Kushina were spying them from behind a tree.

Rin gave him thumbs-up.

Time to act, then.

 

* * *

 

 

Obito knew something was up when Kakashi tripped on a pebble.

Kakashi didn’t just _ trip _ on  _ pebbles _ .

Either way, Kakashi fell and Obito was going to be a good boyfriend by offering him a hand to help him up. He did that and Kakashi took his hand, only, he didn’t get up. He was down on a knee, holding his right hand with his left and an open velvet box in the other, a simple golden band inside it.

The people around them had stopped to look, Rin had a camera in her hands.

Obito didn’t care.

“Uchiha Obito,” Kakashi started. “You said that on this day, your birthday, you never had something important to celebrate. I wish to change that. You’re amazing and kind and I’m so glad to have you as my lover and partner and I wish this would never end. So, now I’m asking you, will you marry me?”

Obito didn’t exactly _say_ ‘yes’. He just threw himself at Kakashi and they tumbled on the floor, arms wrapped around each other.

That was a good enough answer right?

**Author's Note:**

> EXTRA AU NOTES  
> \- They get married in spring  
> \- Rin is Kakashi's groomsmaid and Gai is his man of honour  
> \- Anko and Asuma are Obito's  
> \- Obito wears a Kimono for the wedding.  
> \- Kakashi wears a suit  
> \- you're free to chose how they look like  
> \- they adopt a certain socially stunted kid they found passed out in a ditch (Sai, duh)  
> \- Minato cries so hard at the wedding.


End file.
